<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk youtube live-stream (Someone take alex's phone) by Actuallyerin1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004435">Drunk youtube live-stream (Someone take alex's phone)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallyerin1992/pseuds/Actuallyerin1992'>Actuallyerin1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallyerin1992/pseuds/Actuallyerin1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is away, doing prince duties and Alex misses the absolute fuck out of him. What's FSOTUS to do? Go live on youtube of course! Just a fluffy, sweet kinda story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk youtube live-stream (Someone take alex's phone)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex may have had a little too much to drink. No one could blame him, they really couldn’t. He missed his boyfriend- no, fiancé. They had gotten engaged over a month ago and had finally let their families know, having managed to keep it out of the public eye, Alex not wearing the fucking gorgeous ring Henry had gotten him, three small diamonds in a row on a simple silver band, with the words ‘my love’ inscribed on the inside. Alex immediately loved the thing, wearing it every chance he could. And fuck, he missed henry. </p><p>	Henry had been in England, doing his Price duties, and he had been gone for over a week! It felt like forever to them though, despite the texting and calling and late-night phone sexting... </p><p>  	So, of course, when he’s just a little drunk and he misses the fuck out of Henry, what is Alex to do? Going live on social media sounds like a great idea. Probably not though. But here he is, setting up his phone and pressing the live button. Immediately, hundreds of people fill into the chat, and he grins. </p><p>	“Hola! It’s me, your friendly neighborhood FSOTUS bisexual half Mexican man! How is everyone? I know, this is a total surprise, but Henry isn’t here and I am alone with nothing to do so I figured, why not! I hope you all are having a great evening and holy shit, there’s a thousand of you!” He said, giggling as he looked at the chat, everyone saying hi! </p><p>	“So, I figured I'd do an AMA of sorts, just ask questions and I’ll do my best to answer them.” He said, seeing the chat filled with questions. </p><p>	“Okay, first is what is law school like? Uh, well it’s like being on a bike and the bike is on fire and you’re in hell.” He said, laughing and grinning. “It’s a lot harder than I thought it would be, but I've always enjoyed a challenge, plus I have Henry here and he makes sure I eat and drink and at least try and enjoy some free time,” he said, smiling. Even mentioning Henry’s name made his heartache just a little bit. </p><p>	“Okay, how long did it take for you and Henry to move to New York? Well, moving your stuff from the White House, and a giant ass palace in England took a lot of logistical planning. But we eventually got everything and it took us about three months to find a place for everything and to make it feel like home. Plus, David took a little time to adjust to all the time changes, but we made it out okay. And we’re happy, like really fucking happy. It’s weird, domestic life. I never thought I'd be one for it, but with Henry, it’s easy. Now, he’s not much of a cook, Prince charming. He, oh god, he’s gonna hate me for saying this, but he burnt mac and cheese once. I swear, we had to throw the pot away, and I could not breathe, I was laughing so damn hard. So, I do most of the cooking, and I have finally introduced his white ass to authentic Mexican food! And barbeque! I am the only one that gets to see that man’s face light up when he tastes real food, y’all and it’s just” he said, giggling as he did a chef’s kiss with his hand. </p><p>	He answered the next couple of questions, what’s it like being famous, how did you handle being outed and having the emails leaked, what’s your favorite color, all that. He was having an absolute blast, drinking a little more and being a cute, giggly, drunk mess, until he saw someone comment on the ring on his hand, and he lit up. </p><p>	“Oh right, yeah. So Henry proposed. Anyway next question” He said, laughing as the chat flooded. </p><p>	“Alright, alright. So we were down at my dad’s lake house with June, Nora, Pez, Bea, Liam, Spencer, and some friends of my dad’s. And it’s late at night, and we are out on the dock, and everyone had gone to bed, and it was just us. And Henry, god that insufferable prince charming that he is, he tells me that he’s been thinking of something for a while, something he’s really wanted to do. And of course, I think, oh, he wants to write a children’s story! Like, a cute little ‘gay prince stuck in a tower and he meets this handsome, tan, brave boy and they become friends and it’s just the cutest shit ever, right? No! This man pulls out a fucking ring box! And it’s small and it’s black, and I just start to cry. Now, I am not much of a crier, but god damn it if I didn’t start bawling like a baby when he opened that little box. And I swear, he goes ‘My love, nothing would bring me more joy in life than to have you by my side. I am so in love with you, and I know you are the one. Will you marry me, Alex? And I just, I can’t even speak! Because here is the love of my life, the boy I've liked since I was 12 y’all. 12! Before I even knew I was anything other than straight, which just still blows my mind, but anyway! So I just nod and we kiss and it’s just the most romantic thing that’s ever had happen to me.” He said, grinning like an absolute idiot. Just talking about it, he could feel a tear or two go down his face. </p><p>	“Sorry, I just... He means the absolute world to me. Henry is kind, he’s funny and sweet. He gives so much of himself to others, like with his charities, and doing so much philanthropic work with Pez, like... I just love him so damn much. And it’s taken so much to get to where we are now. With the scandal and then the secrets, and just trying to be with each other, it hasn’t been easy. And I know I'm not the easiest person to be with. I work so hard, I feel like I have to push myself just a little bit harder, go that extra mile to be this great person. But henry, he helps me take a breath, he helps me relax and tells me that I am good enough, that he’s proud of me, even if I stumble sometimes like I don’t get a 100 on a test or something. He’s always just there. He’s one of my best friends, and he’s going to be my husband, and I just... I am so lucky” He said, feeling a little silly as he just spilled all his drunk ass emotions onto the internet. But it felt nice to just talk, and he smiled softly, missing henry’s arms around him, how safe he felt with just a kiss to his head and cuddles at night. He silently wished Henry was home already. And like a fucking genie, the love of his life comes walking in their front door, an easy smile on his face. </p><p>	“Missed me that much that you had to share it with the world?” Henry asked and Alex grinned, getting up and hugging Henry tightly, giving him an all-consuming kiss. </p><p>	“I missed you too love” He murmured, taking Alex back over to his phone.  </p><p>“Good evening everyone, thank you for keeping Alex company this evening, but I do believe it’s time to sign off. Thank you for all your support, and perhaps we can do this again, with a little less alcohol next time” Henry said, and Alex chuckled, laying his head in henry’s arm, waving goodbye as they ended the stream.  </p><p>Alex grinned, kissing henry deeply once the stream was officially over, henry letting his arms wrap around Alex's neck, pulling him closer. </p><p>“I cannot believe that you told the world about our engagement over a live stream, and while you were drunk no less. And without me!” He said, unable to hide the wide, loving smile from his face. Alex knew there would be some fires to put out tomorrow, but that could wait. Henry laughed as he picked Alex up, bridal style, and carried him upstairs, taking the quickest shower, and both giving the not so quickest blowjobs before falling asleep, finally together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>